Bringin' Back Thy's True Love!
by cpht0102
Summary: Cole is Dead,Phobe is w Coop.Prue and Andy are alive,Piper and Leo are on honeymoon.No Paige.Phoebe decides that she doesn't love Coop and that she loves Cole,after Prue finds out about Cole they ignore Coop until VDay when he comes n on sum ugly,for him
1. The Flame Game

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, but I'll mention if i put in any characters that I made.

**Summary: **Ok, Prue and Andy are still alive, Cole is Dead, Piper and Leo are on their honeymoon, 'cause I had to make them go somewhere. Paige is not in the story 'cause well, it just didn't work. No Offense to Paige Fans, I like Paige, just doesn't work. Ok, now I did not want to have to do this but Coop has to be in it for the story to work. I in absolutely NO ways like Coop. It may not seem like it but I actually LOVE COLE!!! Prue finds a game that tells you if you and whoever you're with are Meant To Be. If you want to play the game, message me and I'll send you the instructions...

**Chapter 1: The Flame Game**

_Kitchen, Prue standing at the counter reading a book_

Prue hears the front door slam.

"Hey Phoebe, Check this out." Phoebe enters the room.

"What is it?"

"I found this cool game, it's called the Flame Game." Phoebe walks over to Prue.

"Cool, What do you do?"

"Uh, you get a piece of paper, and write you and your current boy friend, girl friend, or spouse, then find all the letters that match..."

"I wanna Play" Phoebe gets out a piece of paper and pen and writes down Prudence then write below, Andy

"Hmmm, let's see. D" She circles both d's. "and N" then circles both n's. "Now what?"

"Then you write FLAME, count how many letters are the same, then start at F, and count forward until you reach the number of matching letters. The "F" stands for "friends", the "L" for "Lovers", the "A" for "Affection", the "M" for Married," Phoebe cuts Prue Off.

"And the "E" for "Enemies." She looks at the paper, looks back up, "Awwwww."

"What?" Prue has a confused look on her face."

"You and Andy are LOVERS!!! Awwww! How CUTE!" Prue has a Very Happy Smile on her Face.

"Ok, My Turn, I'm doin' you and Coop." She takes the piece of paper from under Phoebe's Hand and writes down Phoebe then below it Coop. She looks the words on the paper then circles the 'o' and the 'p' in Phoebe and Coop's Names.

"Awwww, You and Coop are lovers too." Phoebe doesn't seem quite as happy as Prue had when she found out about her and Andy. "Phoebe? Why aren't you happy?"

"I don't know Prue. I mean, I just feel different when I'm with Coop, much, much different from when I was with Cole." Phoebe now has a very serious look on her face.

"Well of course you feel different, Cole tried to kill us."

"Yeah, but he couldn't because he loved me. I just can't help but feel that Coop and My love isn't for real. I can't change that, and neither can a game."

"Phoebe, you kept ignoring the truth when you were with Cole. The fact that he fell in love with you when he was trying to kill you doesn't exactly make him the good guy."

"Maybe he did try to kill us, but don't you remember all the times he saved our asses?"

"Phoebe, Why are you defending Cole? I mean, you didn't exactly do anything to stop us when we vanquished him."

"Since when do you butt into my love life so much, I mean, I never do it to you."

"Phoebe,"

"I don't wanna hear it Prue, you and Piper get the loves of your life, while I'm still mourning over my dead ex-demonic boyfriend, I mean I know I dated him for less than a year before you killed him but that doesn't mean I didn't love him." Phoebe Storms out of the kitchen, goes up to her room and slams the door.

"Okay, I guess she isn't hungry for dinner just yet." Prue leaves the book, walks over to the refrigerator, "Damnit Piper, Why did you never teach me to cook?" She mumbles to herself.

_Phoebe's Room_

Phoebe turns around on her heels, walks over to her closet and gets out a shoe box. She opens the box, moves around a bunch of pictures and notes, finally finds what she wants which appears to be a piece of paper with a spell on it, she gets it out, sits down on her bed and reads:

"Bring thy's love to this room, have him come so he may loom" "Oh my god, that is the worst spell I have ever written, but from the looks of it, it works."


	2. Return

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, but I'll mention if i put in any characters that I made.

**Summary: **Ok, Prue and Andy are still alive, Cole is Dead, Piper and Leo are on their honeymoon, 'cause I had to make them go somewhere. Paige is not in the story 'cause well, it just didn't work. No Offense to Paige Fans, I like Paige, just doesn't work. Ok, now I did not want to have to do this but Coop has to be in it for the story to work. I in absolutely NO ways like Coop. It may not seem like it but I actually LOVE COLE!!! Prue finds a game that tells you if you and whoever you're with are Meant To Be. If you want to play the game, message me and I'll send you the instructions...

**Chapter 2: Return**

"Cole?" Phoebe gets up from the bed and runs up to Cole.

"Phoebe? What am I doing here?" Cole seems to be very confused.

"Aren't you just glad to see me?" Phoebe hugs him around his waist. Cole hugs her back and kisses her on the top of her head.

"Of course I am, I'm just a little confused about not being dead." Phoebe looks up at him and kisses him hard on his lips. He of course, kisses back, as she moves over to her bed.

"Phoebe, are you sure you want to do this?" He looks into her chocolate-brown eyes that are filled with love and lust.

"Never been more sure in my life." He gazes at her for a moment then kisses her hard. He slowly moves his hands down her sides, picks her up and drops her on the bed. Still kissing him, she takes off his shirt, and starts unbuttoning the buttons on his pants, while he takes off her shirt and starts pulling off her skirt.

_Downstairs in the Kitchen_

Prue is eating her dinner and hears some moans and some groans from the vent that leads to Phoebe's Room, but ignores it. Then hears a strangely loud thump coming from upstairs and decides to check it out.

Prue Gets upstairs and notices that Phoebe's door is closed. She slowly walks over to her door and hears more moans. She opens the door not paying that much attention, "Phoebe are you, Oh My God! Phoebe what the Hell are you DOING?!?!?!?!"

"Prue?!?!? What the Hell are you doing bursting into my bedroom?!?!?!?!"

"Well, see I think the more important issue is, what the Hell is Cole doing here, and why the Hell is he in Bed with you?!?!?" Prue covers her eyes with her hand. "Now get dressed, I really do not need to see this."

"Um, Phoebe, I think I'm gonna just let you guys talk, and I'm just gonna go away for a little while. I'll be back la," Prue cuts him off "Oh No you're not, you're staying here because this is just as much fault as it is Phoebe's."

"No, Prue, Okay, Why don't you do me a favor and just butt out of my Life. Ok, I'm sick of you're stupid reasons for ME not to be able to sleep with a man. I mean fine, make rules, but they apply to you and you only!!"

"Um Phoebe, he's dead. That is not a rule that I made up, it is a rule made by the law of physics."

"Ya well Prue, We're also witches, we kill demons on a daily basis, No offense Cole," "None Taken." "I'd Say that the Law of Physics doesn't exactly say anything about that being real."

"Phoebe, he is a demon that tried to kill us, and we vanquished him. How can you bring him back?"

"I Love Him, Prue, Ok? And he loves me too."

"No Seriously, how did you bring him back?"

"I may have cast a small spell." She whispers.

"A spell? Phoebe, Perso," Phoebe Cuts her off. "Oh Prue, don't pull that Personal Gain Crap on me, Alright? I don't care about the future because before I cast this spell, I didn't really want to have a future, an," Prue stops her. "What did you say" She looks around the room and sees an athame on the floor. "Phoebe, tell me you didn't."

"I didn't." Phoebe says in a somewhat convincing tone.

"Phoebe, how could your life be so miserable, that you would consider suicide?" Prue says very concerned.

Meanwhile, Cole, trying desperately trying to stay out of the conversation, remembers seeing several bruises and marks on her body. "Phoebe, How did you get all of those marks?"

"What Marks?" Prue says trying to think back about how many times Phoebe got hurt in the last week or so.

"What are you talking about?" Cole points to her stomach and says "Earlier, I noticed you had several marks and bruises."

"Well, maybe because I'm constantly fighting off demons." Phoebe says trying desperately to convince not only Cole and Prue but also herself.

"You know Phoebe, The Demon fighting has actually been a little light lately and the times when we were fighting, you rarely got hurt. And more importantly, How did you get them all over you stomach?"

"I, I don't, I don't know."


	3. Figure It Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, but I'll mention if i put in any characters that I made.

**Summary: **Ok, Prue and Andy are still alive, Cole is Dead, Piper and Leo are on their honeymoon, 'cause I had to make them go somewhere. Paige is not in the story 'cause well, it just didn't work. No Offense to Paige Fans, I like Paige, just doesn't work. Ok, now I did not want to have to do this but Coop has to be in it for the story to work. I in absolutely NO ways like Coop. It may not seem like it but I actually LOVE COLE!!! Prue finds a game that tells you if you and whoever you're with are Meant To Be. If you want to play the game, message me and I'll send you the instructions...

Ok Now, I didn't want to do that to Phoebe but I kinda had to. You'll See Later on in the story.

**Chapter 3: Figure It Out**

_Phoebe's Room_

Phoebe started to get weak in the knees while Prue rambled on.

"Phoebe, Why? Because you couldn't stand being with a man you didn't love and having the man you supposedly love, dea, Phoebe?!" Phoebe suddenly collapses on the floor.

"Phoebe? Phoebe!?" Prue said down on her knees shaking Phoebe.

"Um, Prue, I know this isn't exactly the time, but she isn't goi," Prue Cuts him Off. "You Shut Up and help me."

Cole was silent. He bent down and picked up Phoebe, "Where do you want me to put her?"

"Umm, bring her up to the attic and put her on the couch." Prue said starting to walk towards the stairs leading to the attic, "If we're going to figure out what happened to her, we need the BOS."

"BOS?" Cole said following Prue, then once realizing what she meant he whispered, "Book of Shadows. Ok, but you do realize that I can't really help you seeing as, technically, I'm evil."

"I know, you're going to be watching her until I figure out what to do then I'm going to copy from the book. Duh." Prue said paying attention to the stairs and not to Cole kissing Phoebe on the head.

"Fine With Me." Cole said, walking a little slower because he's carrying Phoebe's weight too.

_Attic_

"Okay, now you've helped us before, help us now." Prue yells at the ceiling. Cole walks in with Phoebe and lays her on the couch, "Now what do you want me to do?" He walks over to her, close enough to have a conversation with her but far enough to keep the book from moving away.

"Do you know of any reason, any reason what-so-ever for Phoebe to collapse like that?" Prue said turning to him.

"No, this is the first time she's summoned me, I guess is what you would call it. I haven't been watching her since..." He stopped talking. "Since..? Since what?" "Since she got remarried. I've had no reason to watch her." "Ok, no offense but, that's just a little disturbing, that you've been watching her. I mean have you been like watching when she's...You know." "Yeah, I do know. And, No. That's Sick. I'm Dead not Creepy."

"So-rry, Jeez. Well I'm guessing that since you stopped watching her, you have no idea about what happened to Phoebe?" Cole just stared at her. "Ok, well, we can't call Leo because he's with Piper so, any suggestions for what we should do?"

"Wait, did you say that there was an athame by her bed?" Cole asked trying to remember the moments before Phoebe collapsed.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Well, maybe she was so overwhelmed by the fact that she had been caught red-handed trying to commit suicide. I mean it's just a guess but, it's better than nothing." He said walking over to Phoebe.

"You know, you've got a point. I mean, anytime Coop came home, he would've noticed that she was collapsed. Okay, so what do you suggest we do to wake her?"

"Do you remember when the Source went into Piper's Mind to get the spell to take away your guys' powers?" Cole said walking around the room.

"Yeah, why?" Prue said paying close attention to Cole as he walked aimlessly around the room.

"Well, if we could do the same thing to Phoebe that the Source did to Piper, either of us could go there and convince her that suicide isn't the answer. Personally, I think the answer should be aimed towards me, because she is in love with me." Cole said turning back to Prue.

"Okay, I like the first part of the idea, but, you better put a sock in it. I still don't like the idea of working with you, or you even being here in the first place. But how do we create some sort of alternate reality in Phoebe's mind that we can go into then come back out?"

"Well...We could always..."

* * *

Sorry I had to leave, yet another cliff hanger. By the Way, I wanted to Clear some things up. was vanquished as Belthazor by Prue and Piper, Phoebe couldn't bare to be there to watch her boyfriend die, He was never the Source. 2.Piper and Leo renewed their vows on their 1 year anniversary, before they have any children, but Piper/Leo kids come along later in the story. came along about 2 months after Cole died. was already dead when Piper and Leo got married so Phoebe and Coop had plenty of time to fall in love and all of that junk that we all hate. Ok, I think that's about it. Oh Yeah, It's Late January. Please Review. Once again, SORRY!! 


	4. The Truth about Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, but I'll mention if i put in any characters that I made.

**Summary: **Ok, Prue and Andy are still alive, Cole is Dead, Piper and Leo are on their honeymoon, 'cause I had to make them go somewhere. Paige is not in the story 'cause well, it just didn't work. No Offense to Paige Fans, I like Paige, just doesn't work. Ok, now I did not want to have to do this but Coop has to be in it for the story to work. I in absolutely NO ways like Coop. It may not seem like it but I actually LOVE COLE!!! Prue finds a game that tells you if you and whoever you're with are Meant To Be. If you want to play the game, message me and I'll send you the instructions...

Ok Now, I didn't want to do that to Phoebe but I kinda had to. You'll See Later on in the story.

**Chapter 4:The Truth about Fairy Tales**

_Attic_

"You want to do WHAT?!?!?!" Prue says screaming at him. "It's simple really, Phoebe's greatest fear is no longer losing a sister, it's ending up alone. So, if you summon Barbas into a circle of crystals, and say that you won't vanquish him if he helps us, have him create a world in Phoebe's mind where she loses everyone she loves but they aren't really gone because it's in her mind, then we go in, convince her that suicide isn't the way out and then she'll awake from her deep slumber."

"Wait, rewind here, what did you just say?"

"I said, Convince Phoebe that suicide isn't the way out and she'll awake from her deep slumber."

"That, There. Awake from her deep slumber, isn't that like 'Sleeping Beauty' She'll slumber until her prince awakes her with a kiss?" Prue starts walking towards some boxes.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Cole looks at her likes she's crazy as she pulls out a big book with 'Children's Fairy Tales' written in Gold.

"Well, the reason Phoebe collapsed was because she was unhappy with her life because you weren't there. Right?" He just nodded. "So, if it's all about her love for you, then aren't you her prince?"

"Right. But who ever said anything about Fairy Tales being real?"

"Well, when Piper, Phoebe and I were growing up, Grams used to read Fairy Tales to us all the time and after she finished the story she would always say something like "Nothing is impossible" or "These stories will always be with you" so Why can't Fairy Tales exist? I mean we vanquish demons and we're witches."

"Well, Why you still don't have any proof that these Tales Exist, Do You?"

"No, But I bet I know someone who does." Prue Smiles and Turns back towards the book and starts flipping through pages until she comes to a page that says "To Summon an Ancestor"

"Patricia Halliwell, Blood of My Blood, My Grand Mother, I summon Thee.

Suddenly, a swirl of white lights appear before Prue, after the white lights and orbs disappear, Grams stands before them.

"Prue behind you!" Grams points her finger towards Cole. Prue follows Grams' finger.

"Yeah, I know about him. Phoebe cast a spell to bring Cole to her so she could sleep with him. And then when I caught them, Phoebe collapsed on the floor because we found out that she had attempted Suicide."

"Oh My God! Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Well, we wouldn't have had to, but we think that Phoebe might be under some Sleeping Beauty Spell."

"What do you mean?" Grams looks over at Phoebe.

"Well, in Sleeping Beauty, it states that She will Slumber until her prince breaks the curse with a kiss. And you always said when we were growing up that those stories will always be with us," Prue lets out a breath of air as she points her hand at the book of Fairy Tales.

"So we were wondering if Fairy Tales actually existed, and she did not summon me just to have sex with me. Okay?" Cole Finished for her finally getting a chance to say something.

"Now is, not the time for figuring out why Phoebe Summoned you. Okay, we need to know if the Fairy Tales were true." Prue Said turning back towards to Grams.

"You know we could've just tested it. I kiss her, if she wakes up, then obviously Fairy Tales are True, or I'm just a really good kisser, if she doesn't well, then, either I'm not her prince, Fairy Tales don't exist, or she isn't Sleeping Beauty."

"You've got a point there, but I don't want to watch you kiss my sister unless you absolutely have to." Prue says a little disgusted.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind that much earlier, you more focused on the fact that I was in bed with Phoebe, and by the way, that was very rude of you to burst in like that."

"You Shut Up," Prue Turns Back To Grams, "Grams, We need to know, Do Fairy Tales REALLY Exist?"

"Well, Of COURSE they Do Prudence, You're Witches for GOD'S SAKES, Don't you know by now that just about ANYTHING Exists?!?!?" Grams Said not really outraged but trying to make Prue feel dumb.

Prue Turns to Cole "Okay Cole, Go ahead with you're business," Prue Turns back to Grams, "And You, You're coming with me" Prue and Grams walk out of the attic as Cole Starts walking to Phoebe.

"Okay, lets hope to GOD that this Works Baby." He Says, Bends Down on his knees and kisses Phoebe tenderly, and she slowly starts to turn, she warily opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Cole, "Cole,"

"Shhh, Don't say anything." Cole kisses Phoebe back on the couch and get on top of her as she turns her body so that she's laying on the couch. He kisses her harder, "I've missed you so much baby." he says between kisses. "Cole, We, We can't right, right now." She says only getting out as he slowly moves down to her neck. "Cole, Cole, We, We, We can't. Oh God," She says as she brings his head back up and meets his lips with hers. She starts unbuttoning his shirt while he starts taking off her shirt, then pulls the blanket hung over the couch onto them.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA, I'm not going to leave you there, next chapter it continues, It just doesn't seem like it. Oh and I changed the time frame, it's like Feb. 12, You'll figure out why I made it then. 


	5. The Intrusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. I do own Somners, but I might put more people in.

**Summary: **Ok, Prue and Andy are still alive, Cole is Dead, Piper and Leo are on their honeymoon, 'cause I had to make them go somewhere. Paige is not in the story 'cause well, it just didn't work. No Offense to Paige Fans, I like Paige, just doesn't work. Ok, now I did not want to have to do this but Coop has to be in it for the story to work. I in absolutely NO ways like Coop. It may not seem like it but I actually LOVE COLE!!! Prue finds a game that tells you if you and whoever you're with are Meant To Be. If you want to play the game, message me and I'll send you the instructions...

Once again, Sorry I had to leave you on a cliff hanger.

**Chapter 5:The Intrusion**

_Phoebe's Room_

"Well, do you atleast know why Phoebe would consider suicide?" Grams said picking up the athame as Prue started walking towards the closet.

"Not Really. She said that she didn't feel the same way when she was with Coop as when she was with Cole. She said that she didn't really love Coop and then she started defending Cole. Then She stormed up to her room and I got some dinner, and then when I was eating I heard a thump come from upstairs..."

"So You went upstairs to see if Phoebe was okay and walked in on her and Cole," Grams continued.

"In Bed, yeah." Prue Continued her even though Grams didn't need the full recap.

"Well, what is she going to do about Coop?" Grams said walking over to Prue.

"I don't know, this all happened like half an hour ago. So, I don't even think Phoebe knows what she's going to do. But I hope she tells Coop by Valentines Days. That would probably crush him." Prue said turning on her heels so she's facing Grams.

"Poor Cupid. He did absolutely nothing wrong, he doesn't deserve to be the second man and be married to her."

"I know, it's not fair to Coop, but it's Phoebe's problems, we have to let her face her demon on her own, literally." Prue turns back to the closet leaving Grams with a confused face.

"What do you mean demon, shouldn't it be plural, demons?"

"No, because Coop isn't a demon, Cole however..."

"Funny Girl, Funny Girl. What are you doing exactly?" Grams said watching Prue.

"Looking for...this actually, and pulls out a shoebox. She opens the box and there are several photos and pieces of crumpled paper. She takes out one of the pictures and hands it to Grams.

"What about it? It's a picture of Phoebe and Cole." Grams said looking at the picture.

"Yes and look at all of these other pictures." She pulls out more pictures all with Cole and Phoebe.

"So? What does this have to do with anything? These are all old pictures." Grams said looking at more of the pictures.

"Yes, but look at this picture." Prue walks over to Phoebe's Side Table. There is a picture strip of Phoebe and Cole. "She's Still Holding On. And I don't think Coop would've liked having this here. She must have just put it here." Prue said as Grams walks over by Prue.

"Like you said, she has to face her demon on her own." Grams said walking back over to the Shoebox and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, flattened it out, and silently read the spell.

"Yes, except, she's not facing her demon, she's ignoring the problem, but definitely not ignoring her demon. What's that?" Prue looked at Grams.

"Just this spell that Phoebe wrote, come over here." Prue walked over to Grams.

"What does the spell do?" She said looking at Grams and not the spell.

"I think it's to bring her true love to her, but I guess she didn't say the spell, because if her true love was Coop, she wouldn't be able to face the truth. Which, I completely understand." Grams said turning from looking at spell to looking at Prue.

"I think we should go talk to Phoebe about this, if she's awake." Prue said walking towards the door.

_Attic_

Cole and Phoebe are basically doing the same thing they were doing earlier, just a tiny bit different.

Prue and Grams are walking up the stairs. "Phoebe, we need to ta, Whoa, there, Oh My God, Phoebe! What are you doing?" Prue said stopping in her tracks, with Grams right behind her.

"Prue!" Phoebe said trying to get her shirt back on and slip out from under Cole. Cole decides it's best not to say anything.

"Phoebe, we left you guys for like 10 minutes, how can you already be in bed with him?!?!?" Prue said turning both her and Grams around so that Cole and Phoebe can get dressed.

"Actually, we were on the couch." Phoebe said getting up, Cole decides not only to stay silent, but also to stay on the couch.

"Now is not the time for your jokes young lady, I mean for God's Sakes, he is a demon, dead, and you are married!!!" Grams said as she and Prue were still turned around.

"Umm, you guys, we're dressed. You can turn around now." Phoebe said.

Prue and Grams turned, but only Grams faced Phoebe. Prue turned to Cole and gave him a glare, but he still refrained from saying anything. "God, Phoebe! Did you have to use Great Grandma's blanket?"

After Prue's note about the blanket, the whole attic was silent.

"Crickets...Are the Sound of this house." Phoebe said trying to lighten the mood then giggled.

"Very Funny." Prue said turning back to Phoebe after giving Cole a piercing glare. "Phoebe we really need to talk about this, I mean, what are you going to do about Coop?" She said now with a very concerned look on her face.

"Prue, I know you're concerned about me deciding about bringing Cole back into my life and I'm fine with that, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Coop. I mean, I don't want to hurt him, he didn't do anything wrong, I just don't love him. I just, I don't know what to do." Phoebe said letting out a breath and coming close to crying.

"Phoebe, we're going to help you get through this, or atleast, I will." She turns to Grams. "Grams, you should probably get back, though I'm not really sure how." She turns to Cole. "And you, You are either going to help us, stay quite and sit, or leave. One of the Three."

"Speaking of Three, Where's Piper and Leo?" Grams said to Prue and Phoebe.

"They renewed their vows, legally, and went on like a getaway, I guess." Phoebe said.

"They aren't going to be home for like a week." Prue finished Phoebe's thoughts.

"Well, I guess I can call one of the elders. Somners, That is always so annoying having to call people."

Somners orbed in. "What do you want Patty?" He said standing in the same spot where he orbed in.

"Can you take me back up? Leo is with Piper on their "Getaway"." Somners Nodded. "Just Hurry Up."

Grams turned back to Phoebe and Prue and walked over to them and hugged them. "Goodbye my Darlings." She walked over to Somners and she waved as he orbed them up.

"Now that I've yelled at Phoebe, I'm going to yell at you." She said to Cole as she pointed a finger at him.

"Prue, leave him alone, will you? It was me that 'summoned' him, I guess is what you would say I did. Anyways, he had nothing to do with it." Phoebe said as she walked over to Cole.

"Phoebe you almost slept with him, twice, may I mention." Prue said as she turned her body so she was facing Phoebe.

"Yeah, except I started it."

* * *

Sorry, Again, to leave you on a cliff hangers, it's just the best way for me to end. I'll probably put another chapter or two up today, cuz I'm trying to see how long I can make it go, but in short time, Oh, and it's not Valentines day for anotheer 2 or 3 chapters and Coop won't be in the story until Valentines Day. Try To figure out what happens on Valentines Day!!! MUAHH! 


	6. Better Than The Movie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. I do own Somners, but I might put more people in.

**Summary: **Ok, Prue and Andy are still alive, Cole is Dead, Piper and Leo are on their honeymoon, 'cause I had to make them go somewhere. Paige is not in the story 'cause well, it just didn't work. No Offense to Paige Fans, I like Paige, just doesn't work. Ok, now I did not want to have to do this but Coop has to be in it for the story to work. I in absolutely NO ways like Coop. It may not seem like it but I actually LOVE COLE!!! Prue finds a game that tells you if you and whoever you're with are Meant To Be. If you want to play the game, message me and I'll send you the instructions...

Once again, Sorry I had to leave you on yet another cliff hanger. Please Review!!!!

**Chapter 6: Better Than The Movie**

_Attic_

"What do you mean 'you started it'? Phoebe, He is a Demon, one that was trying to kill you, how do you know that he wasn't just trying to kill you, again, or trying to break the power of three, again?" Prue said, starting to walk around aimlessly. Phoebe watched Prue

"Prue, I brought him back, I walked over to him, I was the one to start kissing him, are you seeing the main attraction? I started everything!!!! You're only blaming Cole because you don't think that I would ever bring him back." Phoebe turned around on her heels. "Cole, Why don't you go downstairs." Cole nodded then without looking at Prue, started walking downstairs and sat down in the living room.

"Phoebe, We seriously need to talk, and it's not about Cole anymore, it's about Coop. When are you going to tell him?" Prue said now looking at Phoebe with a mix of seriousness and concern on her face.

"I don't know Prue. There's nothing wrong with Coop, I just don't love him. He did absolutely nothing wrong but it would hurt too much to see the look on his face, but I can't drag him along without him even knowing. It just wouldn't be fair to him. I don't know what I'm going to do. Do you have any ideas?" Phoebe said now with a very worried look on her face.

"Phoebe I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you. I'm going to go surprise Andy at the Police Department, so maybe Cole could help you, I mean, I'm sure he would be much better because he's supporting your decision a little more than I am." Prue said getting ready to turn to go downstairs.

"You're right, you go see Andy, I'll see if Cole can help. Now, you go get ready." Phoebe said walking towards the stairs.

"I hope she knows what she's getting into." Prue said waiting a minute for Phoebe to go down the stairs before she went downstairs and headed to her room.

_Living Room_

Cole gets up from the couch. "Phoebe"

"Do you think you could help me with saying to Coop that I want to get a divorce?" Phoebe said trying to put a smile on her face because Cole was there.

"Anytime, where's Prue?" Cole said just now noticing that Prue had not followed Phoebe.

"She's going to go surprise Andy at the Police Department. So it's just going to be you and me," Phoebe gave Cole a mischievous smile, "All alone, in this big house, for atleast an hour." Phoebe continued.

"What shall we do to keep ourselves from getting bored?" He gave her the same smile that she gave him as he wrapped his arms around her. "You know, we should probably wait for Prue to leave first, then I think I have an idea." They heard Prue coming down the stairs and Cole let go of Phoebe and sat down.

"Okay you guys, I'll probably be about an hour, but we might go out after so we might be gone all night." Noticing that they still had yet to start thinking about what Phoebe was going to say, "Phoebe, if I were you, I would be getting started on what you're going to say to Coop." And walked out the door.

"Did you hear what she said? All Night long, Gone." Phoebe gave Cole another mischievous smile, walked over to him, sat down on his lap and started kissing him, hard. As they were making out, Cole turned over so that Phoebe was on the bottom and they switched for a minute so they were laying horizontally. Cole started taking off her shirt as she started unbuttoning his shirt, then going for his pants...

_Prue's Car_

"Where the Hell are my Keys?" Prue said looking around frantically in the front of her car. "Maybe I put them in my purse." She turned to her purse and moved things around. "Crap, okay, apparently, I left them in the house. She walked towards the house and went inside. Walking into the living room, only paying attention to her thoughts.

"Hey Phoebe have you seen my..." Drifting out of her thoughts and now paying attention to what lay, literally, before her. "Oh My God Phoebe! When I said to ask Cole if he could help you, I didn't mean like this!" Prue said with a mixture of shocked and anger on her face.

"What, uh, what do you need? You know 'cause I could probably...tell you where, where, it is..." She said drifting off, trying to ignore the main subject.

"Phoebe, THIRD TIME!!!! Third Time that I have caught you and Cole almost having sex, and you are married, Phoebe, Married! I mean, I know you want a divorce, but can't you wait a little bit before you go back to your demonic ex-boyfriend?"

"Okay, Scroll Back here, you said 'almost having sex' therefore, we didn't, but if you wouldn't have interrupted, it would have been 2 times 'almost having sex' and 1 time actually having sex." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay you know what? I'm not going to talk to my sister about this when she is half naked and the man she 'almost' slept with is shirtless. So Please, if you would get dressed." She said turning around. "I, will be in the Kitchen." Prue walks into the Kitchen.

Phoebe has a look of anger now because of Prue. Cole notices. "Hey, everything is going to be okay, Alright?" Cole says as Phoebe gets her shirt from the floor and puts it back on as he buttons up his shirt and then going over to Phoebe and hugging her as he kisses her on her head.

"Come on, We have to go talk to Prue." She says. He puts his hand on the side of her hip as they walk into the kitchen. "Prue listen Cole didn't start what you walked in on us doing in the living room, I came onto him too strong..." "Phoebe, you don't have to explain anything to me. I know that you love him, but could you please express your love to him in I don't know, your room, or at least not out in the open, where someone could walk in on you at second? Now, do you know where the keys to my car are?"

"Yeah, they're on the counter by the refrigerator." "Thanks." Prue said, getting up and getting her keys, then walking over to Phoebe. "Now, I am going to see Andy, do whatever you want, just not out in the open, please." Prue said kissing Phoebe's forehead and walking towards the door but stops right before she opens the door. "Oh and Cole, please don't break my sister's heart again." She said not bothering to turn around, opens the door and walks out to her car.

Back to Phoebe and Cole. "Well, since someone will probably interrupt us yet again if we try to have sex, do you want to go see a movie?" Phoebe says walking over to the newspaper on the dining table.

"Sure, what's playing?" He says as he walks over to her.

"Uh, Harry Potter," She looks at him and he shakes his head. "Fake Magic." He said a tad angry that there actually is a Harry Potter. "Or, Oooh, can we go see this one?" She points to another movie, 'Kill It Before It Dies'. "Sure, you know, I remember when I was telling you that I was back and I went into Kill It Before It Dies, Oh My God, It was cool to be, well, black and white. And as I remember it, you weren't too happy about me being back." She looks at him. "Well, actually, I was just a little outraged because that's the way Prue and Piper wanted me to be. I guess, I was actually happy that you were back." "That's not the way I remember it. If I remember correctly, when you, Piper and Prue were turned evil, you almost killed me from kicking me so hard because you wanted Belthazor," She looks a little embarrassed because of what she did. "Yeah, It hurt pretty badly." He continued. "I'm sorry, now can we go to the movies? It starts in..." She looks back down at the paper. "...20 minutes."

"I think we have plenty of time, I mean, it only takes a minute to shimmer there, What do you want to do for the rest of the time until it's time to go?" He gives her a mischievous smile.

"Hm...Well, I guess we could always," Luckily, she gets cut off by Cole's lips as he swifts her up and shimmers her upstairs...

_Phoebe's Room_

Cole is holding Phoebe as he shimmered up to her bedroom, still kissing her. "You know, I think that we have enough time to do what we're both thinking about doing." He continues kissing her as he walks over to her bed and slowly lowers them both to the bed.

Phoebe moans...

_15 Minutes Later_

Phoebe and Cole get out of bed and start getting dressed. "Wow." Phoebe says brushing her hair then walking back over to make the bed. "Yeah." Cole Says then helps her finish making the bed.

"Okay good Sir, care to shimmer me to the movies?" Phoebe says looking up at him then laughs.

"What?" Cole says confused of why Phoebe is laughing. "Your hair is all messed up." She says then laughs again. "Well then I guess I'm just going to have to fix it, aren't I?" He walks into the bathroom, fixes his hair then walks back out. "Ready My Lady?" Cole says pulling Phoebe into a tight embrace. "Whenever you are baby." She says then kisses him and as they're kissing, they shimmer out.

_Movies, an hour and a half later_

Phoebe is sitting on Cole's lap at the movies, in the back, making out. "I hate to admit it, but for the first time while watching this movie, I have no idea what-so-ever what's happening. My eyes have something better to focus on then the movie screen." Phoebe said with a smile then kissed Cole again.

Suddenly, the lights came on and the rest of the people left the theater. "Well, I guess we should get going." Phoebe says as she continues kissing Cole.

"I guess we should." Cole gives Phoebe a mischievous smile, continues kissing her, then shimmers out.

* * *

Ok, not really a cliff hanger. But What can you do, right? Anyways, I've decided that Coop will not come in until Chapter 8 but that should be up tomorrow or Thursday. Please Review, I need to know what you want to happen and your feedback!!!! Thanx! 


End file.
